roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Crixus
Crixus is a major character in the first , second and third seasons of [[Spartacus (TV series)|''Spartacus]]. He was a Gallic warrior and later Gladiator who in 73 BC, became one of Spartacus' generals during the Third Servile War. He became the leader of his own army which split from Spartacus' and later died in a battle near the Garganus mountains in 72 BC. Background Early Life Crixus was born a member of the Allobroges, a tribe in Gaul, the son of Eviscus and the brother of Doiros. They fought against the Arverni, and later the Romans. Crixus and Doiros were both taken into slavery after the battle and their father and mother were killed. After being taken to Italy, Crixus was sold to the lanista Lentulus Batiatus and trained as gladiators in Capua, while his brother was sent to Lucania, eventually becoming a pastors and tending his masters lands. Crixus would become a renowned gladiator in the city of Capua. Crixus became a successful Gladiator, winning many battles and becoming a champion of the city in the arena. When Spartacus was brought to the ludus in 75 BC, Crixus quickly became his ally and friend. In the beginning of 73 BC, he agreed with Spartacus to break out of Batiatus' ludus. Using cooking knives and spits, the fought their way out, killing the guards. However many gladiators died, going from around 200 to 78 in one night. Now that the rebellion had officially begun, Crixus took command of the gauls, leading them on countless raids as they travelled south towards Mount Vesuvius. Battle of Mount Vesuvius Crixus was one of the first rebels to climb down vesuvius towards Glaber's camp. Battle of Mount Garganus Crixus was killed during the battle, and he was most likely beheaded once his body was recovered from the battlefield. His head would serve as a weapon against Spartacus and the morale of his men. Legacy Appearance Crixus was a tall, muscular man with skin bearing the toils of past battles. When he first arrived at the Ludus of Batiatus, he had long, blonde hair and a thick beard. As a gladiator, Crixus had shortened hair. During the start of the rebellion, Crixus no longer trained to the same extent as he once did, and lost some of his previous muscle mass. However, he still remained a formidable warrior. He regrew his beard and long hair during the rebellion, and regained the original build he had when he was a gladiator. He wore a unique set of makeshift armour that allowed him to stand out as a commander and used a sword and a shield as his weapons. Personality Being raised in Gaul, Crixus had a typical bloodthirsty and violent attitude. However he enjoyed the moments of victory he gained in combat. Away from battle, Crixus was rather boisterous and jovial He was certainly opposite from Spartacus, wanting to remain and plunder Italy, believing himself a strong and capable leader. Crixus was much more arrogant and impulsive as a leader than Spartacus was and a power-struggle between the two came into play. Traits and Skills * '''Combat skill': Crixus was often bloodthirsty, both as a gladiator and a leader of the rebellion. He was a member of the Allobroges tribe, descended from a long line of warriors. He was inferior to other warriors in his tribe dispite helping them win victory over the Arverni, he would have been seen no more than a common brute. Despite being a typical Gaul in nature, he was a fast learner, growing in fighting prowess as a gladiator and soon began to outclass most of the other gladiators. Crixus relied on brute force and more grounded attacks as opposed to others, such as Spartacus and Gannicus, who rely more on nimble movements that often elevated them above their enemies. Nevertheless he did not lack in athlethecism. Coupled with a fighters instinct, his brute force and his incredibly lack of fear, Crixus was a representation of what a warrior truly was. * Bilingual: Other than his native tongue, Gaulish, Crixus was also fluent in Latin, which he used to communicate with Spartacus and many other rebels. He knew many words and phrases in other languages including Greek, Iberian and Germanic. Cultural Depictions *Crixus was first portrayed by Jon Ireland in the 1960 film Spartacus. *Crixus was also protrayed by Paul Kynman in the 2004 miniseries. *Crixus is portrayed by Andrew Tiernan in the 2008 Docudrama Heroes and Villains *Crixus was later portrayed by Manu Bennett in the Starz television series. Category:Gaul Category:Slave Category:Gladiator Category:Murmillo Category:Historical Figures Category:Fugitivus Category:Rebel Leaders Category:Capua residents Category:Rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Allobroges tribe Category:Slave from Capua Category:Slave of Gnaeus Cornelius Lentulus Batiatus Category:Spartacus: Season 1 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 2 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 3 characters Category:Battle of Mount Vesuvius Participants Category:Battle of Picentia Participants Category:Battle of Nuceria Participants Category:Siege of Atella Participants Category:Siege of Cosentia Participants Category:Battle of Metapontum Participants Category:Battle of Surrentum Participants Category:Siege of Nerulum Participants Category:Battle of Herculaneum Participants Category:Siege of Nola (72 BC) Participants Category:Siege of Octaviorum Participants Category:Siege of Vibinum Participants Category:Battle of Mount Garganus Participants Category:Battle of Mount Garganus Casualties Category:Killed by Roman Legionaries Category:72 BC deaths